


watch the devil's fury grow (watch the angel's kindness smother)

by cyclothimic



Series: run from the kiss of death [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kara Just Wants to Have Fun, Lena Luthor Saves Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor is Confused, Red Kryptonite, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyclothimic/pseuds/cyclothimic
Summary: Kara Danvers and Supergirl, while both blatant about their feelings and not so subtle, were enigmas to Lena, and Lena hated enigmas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> first supercorp fic ever, and i hope it doesn't disappoint! since lena made her appearance on supergirl, i've been an honest-to-god victim to the poison that is supercorp and i can't get out. yikes.
> 
> now, read, ponder, and enjoy!

_But what if good and evil aren't polar opposites, but actually two sides of the same window? One looking outside from the warmth of their home; and one looking inside, freezing, desperately trying to survive._

_-Imaginary-author, 'Things I'll Never Say'_

* * *

Lena was a lot of things – clever, beautiful, and lonely – and her rooted belief in Supergirl was one of them. Sometimes, she found herself sitting in her office, looking out the balcony where Supergirl had always come in from, and wonder what her mother and her brother would think of her if they saw her now – so trusting in an alien, so supportive of the alien kind. And then she would laugh at herself, because she didn't have to wonder.

She had seen the look on her mother's face when she understood the gravity of exactly how much Lena _despised_ her for allowing her to believe that Lillian Luthor would learn to love her if she just worked hard and came out smart enough for a whole 26 years; how much she despised the woman for letting Lena love her while giving absolutely _nothing_ back.

She supposed she had never really understood what being loved and being cared meant. Her brother hadn't been much of a role model, what with his fanatic teachings of alien prejudice and sadistic display of tough love. Her father died when she was far too young that she couldn't recall what she had felt when he put her on his shoulders and ran around the yard, pretending to be a plane.

Well, not until Kara Danvers and Supergirl showed up in her life, one bumbling phrase at a time.

She couldn't exactly categorize the women, because that was what Lena Luthor did: she categorized people in her life into neat tables to know what she was up against. Men who lusted after her, women who was jealous of the attention she got from the men they wanted, people who just approached her because of her last name, and last but not least, people who _judged_ her because of her last name.

And yet, Kara Danvers and Supergirl didn't fit into any of those tables. And Lena had always hated having to create another column.

When it came to Kara, Lena would admit that she didn't think of much of the woman when they first met. She came with Clark Kent, and that man hadn't been very forgiving when they first met, which was why she had focused all her energy on verbally sparring with him and only glancing at the bespectacled woman with him. It was only when Kara came to her alone that Lena realized that this woman was...something else entirely.

One would think that when a Luthor was talking to them, they would be inherently incensed and outraged because Luthors weren't meant to be good; Luthor was synonymous to hate.

But Kara threw that idea right out the window when she offered Lena the most genuine smile that Lena had ever seen since her father passed away. And time and time again, Kara had proved Lena's inhibitions wrong and made Lena put her guards down even when she didn't want to. How could she categorize someone like that with the vultures she had neatly put into a chart?

And Supergirl, she was obviously as honorable and noble as her cousin was. Lena carried a slight distaste for her, because her cousin was still the one who put her brother where he was now. And as much as her brother was an antagonist, Lena still loved him, and she had locked herself in her penthouse for two days when she found that he was in jail. But then there was something about Supergirl that made Lena _liked_ her, and she still couldn't figure out why.

Kara Danvers and Supergirl, while both blatant about their feelings and not so subtle, were enigmas to Lena, and Lena hated enigmas.

* * *

Lena's phone rang at ten in the evening. And while Lena was workaholic, she had made a rule to not pick up any calls after nine, unless the caller was an important figure in her life.

She looked away from her laptop, put down her tablet, and picked up her phone that was resting on her nightstand. She smiled when she saw the caller and didn't hesitate when she answered the call.

"Kara," she said.

"Miss Luthor." She frowned. That wasn't Kara's voice. "Miss Luthor, it's Alex Danvers."

If the woman thought that Lena would stop being worried and annoyed because of that clarification, she was wrong, even if the woman had saved her life once. "Miss Danvers, this is clearly Kara's number."

"Yes, I know. I'm using her phone."

Her frown deepened; her defense rose. If the older Danvers didn't explain the purpose of the call in the next ten minutes, she would hang up. "Why?"

"We need your help. And by we, I mean the DEO. Supergirl's in big trouble and we can't locate her. And you're the only person we know who knows more about the Kryptonite than we do and won't use that knowledge for some evil plan, or at least we hope so. My point is that we need your help right now."

"Why isn't Kara the one calling me then?"

"Yes, that's the thing." She listened as Alex took a deep breath and she was sure that she wouldn't like what she was about to say next. "And I hope you won't use this information for an evil plan as well," Alex muttered.

Lena closed her eyes. She knew Alex meant that in the best way possible, but a constant reminder of what her last name meant wasn't helping.

" _Kara is Supergirl_."

* * *

She supposed she had had her suspicions. After all, they were both terrible subtlety, they had tendencies to ramble off the course of the main topic of conversations, and one was always absent when the other was around. And she supposed she had always pushed those suspicions away because the idea of two friends was always better than the idea of one, no matter how pitiful that might seemed.

And now as she got behind the wheel of her car, turning on the tracking device she had built in her free time, she sighed. Turned out she had only had one friend all along.

Lena waited for the thousands of signatures on her device narrow down into one: the one affected by the Red Kryptonite; _Kara Danvers_. _Or Supergirl_ , she thought with a sense of irritation as she began pulling out of the garage, following the routes on her tracking device.

" _We thought we've erased all traces of Red Kryptonite from the face of the Earth, but turns out we didn't, because Kara is affected…again. Damn that Maxwell Lord. And it's not pretty. She's gone off somewhere and I don't know where and she left her phone behind. We need you to help us track her down because we can't._ "

She _was_ irritated and slightly pissed off when she heard that, but Kara was her friend, first and foremost.

 _And maybe more_ , her subconscious whispered, which she promptly ignored because _so not the time_.

She had never heard of Red Kryptonite before until tonight, so she hadn't had time to figure out how to actually bring Kara – the real Kara back – even when she found the woman. But Agent Danvers had said that Lord left the cure at their lab and she just had to distract Kara until they were there.

Her only job was to distract Kara – _Supergirl_.

 _Sounds simple enough_ , she thought when she ran a red light and took a sharp left, following the tracking system. _All I have to do is drag Supergirl by the ear until the DEO comes and shoot her with a big ass gun._

She didn't know how many turns she took to finally reach the place that Kara was supposed to be, or so her tracking device was telling her. And despite the little mishap with the alien detection device – which she suspected Kara had a lot to do with – her inventions were always right. She got out of the car, leaving the device behind, and bravely walked past the bouncer without even passing him a look into the club.

Tonight was her lucky night, because it was Tuesday and rarely anyone went clubbing on Tuesdays. She carefully looked over the crowd as she walked slowly, sticking to the walls. And then she stopped when she saw the familiar head of blonde hair, except it was let down and bouncing. She cleared her throat and rolled her shoulders, because this was _Supergirl_ and Lena was not strong enough to take her on even though she made it a daily routine to hit the gym for at least an hour.

She easily maneuvered through the rowdy crowd, slapping at wandering hands and ignoring cat whistles, until she reached the woman. She carefully placed her hand on Kara's shoulder.

"Kara," she pronounced, watching the woman turned towards her. And then she sucked in a sharp breath, realizing that this wasn't exactly what she expected.

When Agent Danvers said that Kara had gone to the wild side, Lena had only assumed that Kara wasn't quite the goody two-shoes that she usually was. She didn't quite expect this bombshell standing before her, staring at her with recognition and absolutely unsubtle lust in her blue eyes.

The woman was smart enough to still be wearing her glasses to disguise her identity, though now that Lena knew, she wondered how it took her until now to recognize the woman behind the glasses. It wasn't as if glasses were appropriate disguise apparatus.

And how the hell did it take her until now to realize she was half in love with Kara Danvers, ergo Supergirl?

"Lena, now this is a surprise," Kara stated, her body turning fully towards Lena with her arms crossed, her voice laced with unhidden surprise and seduction. Gone was the girl who used to stutter and adjust her glasses repeatedly to hide her nerves.

Lena, though confounded by the new situation she found herself in, took it in stride, because she was used to taking things in stride. She didn't lead a company with a board filled with sexists with nothing under her sleeves. "Yes, I decided I deserve a night of fun."

"Do you now?"

"Is that so surprising?" She could feel her phone vibrate in her back pocket, which she hoped desperately was a text from Agent Danvers. "If someone should be surprised, it should be me. I never would have thought that Kara Danvers would spend her nights in places like this."

"Perhaps I decided I deserve some fun too," Kara retorted, moving closer.

Lena swallowed, her eyes zeroed in on Kara's. She could smell the strong perfume on the other woman, which really didn't suit her but was oh, so compelling. "Perhaps you do."

Silence wrapped over them like a sweet bubble. And usually, Lena would have abandoned all inhibitions and played along, but this wasn't Kara. This wasn't the Kara she liked. This just…wasn't. And she had to remember that.

"So,wanna have a night of fun with me?"

* * *

She was never ever going to pick up Alex Danvers' calls anymore. She made a note to suggest that Kara got a new phone and keep it out of Agent Danvers' hands at all costs. Because she realized that Agent Danvers' calls would probably never mean good things.

Her back slammed against the wall and Kara's lips descended upon hers with no time to spare. Lena immediately responded, because how could she not?

This wasn't good, although it felt good. The fact that Kara was kissing her was only because of the Red Kryptonite slammed bricks at the bottom of stomach, but it also reminded her that it wasn't _real_. And when Kara was cured from the Red Kryptonite, there was probably no chance that it would ever become real.

She tilted her head to grant Kara better access, parting her lips when the other woman urged with her very skillful tongue. Her hands lifted on their own accord run her fingers through Kara's hair and grip at the nape of her neck, her adrenaline heading into a rush as Kara pressed her entire body against hers.

God, she needed to get out of this alley as soon as she could.

But goddamn it, Agent Danvers, where the hell are you?

She supposed she was too absorbed in the exciting kiss when Kara suddenly ripped her lips away from Lena's and twirled abruptly to the left, where high end dark vehicles were already parked and people carrying weapons were pouring out. The DEO.

Lena brushed away the sense of disappointment that rushed through her when Kara pulled away and addressed the other woman's sister, who was dressed in full DEO gear but carrying a much different weapon than the other DEO agents.

"Took you long enough," she said, maintaining the coolness in her voice. She deliberately ignored the iron look that Kara sent her way, keeping her gaze on Alex Danvers.

"Science doesn't exactly care about urgency," Agent Danvers replied back with equal ease, though Lena could see the tension locking her joints and the tight grip she had on the weapon she was carrying – Lena could only guess it was the cure.

"I thought we had –"

Lena looked sharply towards the blonde woman before her, shutting her up immediately. "Not like this, Kara." She allowed the shaky breath that she had been holding on since she saw Kara in the club earlier to release through her nose in a harsh whoosh. "Not like this," she repeated.

"Not like what?" Kara burst out, looking between her sister and Lena. "Can't I have a _little_ fun? I'm not even wrecking the city. I just want to have fun! I want to be wild! I want to do something!" She pinned Lena with an angry glare. "You, of all people, should know that," she sneered.

Lena frowned, for once not understanding. "What do you mean?"

"You're a Luthor, Lena," Kara snapped, as if that was enough.

And it was, considering how Lena froze and her jaw clenched. The compassion she felt evolving into disappointment and disbelief. She gulped and shot Agent Danvers a glance, who was appalled that her sister had said that. She stepped forward until she and Kara were nose to nose. Lena wanted to get out of here, but she wasn't giving up until this was over.

She reached up, unafraid, and cupped Kara's face in her hands. The flash of surprise in Kara's eyes was enough to push her forward. "Kara," she breathed softly, wanting the woman to _understand_ , "Supergirl, come back."

"I am here," Kara affirmed.

Lena shook her head and leaned her forehead against the woman she had just kissed. " _Come. Back._ "

"Lena."

"For your sister. For your family. For your friends." And then she opened her eyes. "Come back for _me_."

She really didn't expect much from her words. After all, who was she to Kara Danvers? But she was hoping it would weaken the woman's resolve and give Agent Danvers the leeway to shoot the alien with the cure. And then, the most unexpected happened, when the red glow that had shone in Kara's eyes since the DEO's arrival began to fade, and her body began to slack against the raven-haired woman.

Lena's eyes widened, while Agent Danvers cursed in disbelief and the agents surrounding her muttered with confusion.

It was as if an eternity had passed, but it was only two minutes, when Kara's voice – her _real_ voice – broke through the barrier and said, "Lena?"

And then she officially fainted into Lena's embrace. The woman readily caught her, but she still wasn't strong enough to hold her up, so she gestured with one hand for Agent Danvers to get her. Without delay, the agents piled up to her and picked Kara up, loading her onto a van and soon, they were all gone, except for Lena and Agent Danvers.

"You okay?" the woman asked as Lena knelt on the ground, staring at her hands with disbelief.

Lena snapped out of her reverie and lifted her eyes to meet the agent's. "Yes, yes, I'm fine." She took the proffered hand and got to her feet.

"What was that?"

"I don't know, Agent Danvers." She honestly didn't.

The agent nodded and contemplated her for awhile, which Lena didn't quite notice because she was too busy pondering about what just happened. "Call me Alex," the agent finally said. Lena looked at her with a frown. Agent – _Alex_ – shrugged and offered a genuine smile. "You…saved my sister."

Lena nodded. "Okay…Alex."

"I have to head back to the headquarters. Will you be okay?"

Lena nodded, running her fingers through her hair. "Yeah, yeah, I can get back on my own."

Alex inclined her head, watching her for a moment longer before saying, "See you around, Lena." And then she jogged over to the remaining DEO-sanctioned vehicle and drove away.

Lena got into her car and sat in the driver's seat for a few prolonged minutes, as she went over the events of tonight. She had come to far too many realizations for one night and it had honestly been exhausting.

She needed a drink. Probably a bottle of scotch. And then she should sleep.

She would deal with whatever just happened tomorrow.

Rest assured that Kara Danvers had remained a mystery to her and she would be damned if she didn't solve it – her.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm leaving it open ended because i am evil like that. comment and tell me what you think!


End file.
